Forbidden Love
by R.G.B.The.Duckie
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have kept their friendship hidden for so long. When he does something that break's her heart, they both start to wonder how long they can keep it a secret. Especially when they both want to be more then friends.


"I didn't do anything," Scorpius said trying to keep his voice calm. They were the only people left outside. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow, and it had started to get dark. Most people had retreated back inside. But the pair needed a private place to talk. Or yell.

Rose Weasley glared at him. She was shaking with rage. How could have done such a thing. The boy she had fallen for on her first trip on the Hogwarts Express. She remembered it as if it was yesterday. She had been sitting with her cousin Albus when he entered their compartment. They we're both shocked as they exchanged names. Both had heard of the other, from the parents stories of the War. And neither had kind things to say about the other. But despite their parent's differences, they had talked the whole trip. Albus had gotten bored and left, but neither noticed.

As they got to Hogwarts they were sorted into different house. Rose following her entire family into Gryffindor. Whilst Scorpius had followed his into Slytherin. They had both seen the rivalry between the two houses. And decided it was best to keep their friendship and secret.

It was hard. They met secretly whenever they could. Ignoring each other in public. Rose hated it, but knew she had to do it. Her father would kill her if he knew she was fraternising with a Malfoy. She liked him a lot. And no one knew. Albus just assumed that the train ride had turned out to be nothing. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. She wanted to tell someone.

"That's the point!" Rose screamed. "You didn't do anything. You didn't stop them. You just stood there and watched." Scorpius stood up from the rock he had been sitting on.

"What was I suppose to do Rose?" He couldn't keep his voice calm. He turned and stared out at the black lake. His mind drifting back, to the incident a few hours ago that had caused this fight.

He had been on his way back to the common room. The corridors were freezing in winter and the fire in the common room was always blazing hot. He had come racing around the corner to find two figures cornering a third. The first two were Blake Henderson and Joshua Pending. Both boys were sixth year Slytherins. His stomach flipped as he recognized the small red head boy they had cornered. It was Hugo Weasley, Rose's little brother.

"Hey Scorpius," Blake said looking over his shoulder. "We just found a little mouse to practice on. Just trying to decide which spell to start with. Care to join us?" Scorpius mind whizzed as he tried to do some quick thinking.

"Um no I'm ok," he said. "But I saw Professor McGonagall behind me. If she sees this you'll get a month's detention." He held his breath. It was Joshua who answered him.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick. _Furnunculus_!" And of course as the sparks flew from his wand, Rose walked around the corner.

Her eye's whizzed from her Blake, to Joshua, to her brother, to Scorpius. Her expression changed from shock to anger. Giving Scorpius a look that could kill, she knelt down next to her brother who was now covered in boils.

"Go away," she hissed. And the two older boy's, who were clutching their sides from laughing so hard, disappeared down the corridor.

"Rose I'm-" Scorpius started to say but Rose cut him off.

"You too. Go away, you've caused enough trouble."

He ran his hands through his white blond hair and stared up at the sky. The moon had started to come out poke out on the edge of the horizon. He turned around to face Rose. Tears were streaking her face. He couldn't bear to see her so upset. He walked over to and took her face in his hands.

"I tried," he whispered. "I should've tried harder. I should have stopped them."

"I hate this," she murmured. "I hate the sneaking around. I hate that I can't go up and talk to you when I see you. I hate the secrets."

"I know," he said. "So do I."

The next morning Rose was miserable. She wandered down to breakfast, bumping into at least five people. She mumbled apologies half-heartedly. In the Great Hall she sat down opposite James who was scoffing down bacon and eggs.

"What's the matter?" He asked after swallowing a large mouthful. She opened her mouth to tell him the she was fine when she hear her name being called.

Twisting around, she saw Scropius rushing towards her. Before she got the chance to ask him what he was doing, he bent down and kissed her full on the lips. As corny as it may sound, it was as if fireworks had gone off in her head. The rest of the world didn't matter. She didn't care that everyone was watching. All that mattered to her was that moment.

As they broke apart she heard James swear. She looked over at him. He was looking absolutely shocked. He was prepared to get up and curse little toad when Rose smiled at him. Leaping from her seat, she threw her arms around Scorpius.

"Do you regret it?" She asked him. "Your friends will probably think you are an idiot. And who knows how your parents are going to react." He didn't even have to think about it.

"No, not at all." And for the second time that day, he kissed her.


End file.
